My Love and the Stalker
by paramonday
Summary: What happens when Kairi is madly in love with three guys? Two of them have girlfriends and one of them is her childhood lover. Well she be Broken-hearted or will she end up with someone she truly loves.Who will it be? M for violence and sensual themes.
1. Roxas: Meet My Stalker

"I lovers you!!" Kairi yelled at Roxas.

"Oh god no." I said.

"Roxas wait up. You walk to fast!"

"She still has the hots for you. Hahaha. Sucks to be you." My friend Riku said.

"I thought I told her a million times that I already have a girlfriend!" I get so angry sometimes when she stalks me when I'm trying to have 'guy time' as she called it.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your guy time, but would you like to go to the movies with me on Friday? There is this one movie about zombie's tha-"I cut her off to remind her about my girlfriend.

"Kairi, I thought I told you that I have a girlfriend."

"Who would that be?" How could she look so…..so clueless on who it was.

"Namine. I've told you this before."

"Still. Ugg she is such a drag. She's so nice and shy. Come on you can't like that!"

"I wouldn't go out with a crazy stalker like you" I said under my breath.

"What did you say?" She didn't hear me. Dammit.

"I said-"Riku cut me off before I could hurt her feelings. Thank god for Riku. I didn't want to hurt her. I just wanted her to go away.

"He said that he has a date with his girlfriend that night." Riku said.

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me silly wily. Geez. Well see you later." She finally left.

"Thank you Riku. I don't think I could handle that myself."

"I know you couldn't. You almost cussed her out."

He knows me to well."Your right. She just bugs the crap out of me. I see her out of my window sometimes. I have to go and get dressed in my closet. I scares me how obsessive she has become. I only moved here three years ago. What happened to make her like this?"

"Well, Sora, Kairi and I used to hang out all the time. Sora and I would get into races and Kairi would keep track of who won. She was pretty normal until she realized that she kind of liked Sora. She told him how she felt about him six months before you got here. He didn't feel the same way, so she started freaking out. She would miss a week of school then come back and talk to Sora about going out on Fridays. He would always have to decline because he did not like her like that." He sighed. "She then started coming up to me and asking me out on dates. I declined also. She started climbing mine and Sora's trees to see us because we started avoiding her at school. Then you came and took her heart away from us. There is how she turned out this way."

I took me a while to take that all in. "So, it's your guys' fault that she's stalking me?"

"Basically….Yes." He started laughing. I hit him with my Biology book"Hey, What was that for?"

"For making fun of me and making me have a stalker. "

"Sorry, but this all started with Sora. Don't pick the bone with me." Riku said with a smirk.

* * *

I arrived at Namine's house. She had been waiting for me in her silk garments.

"I've been waiting for this all week." She said seductively.

"Me to. I've been waiting all my life. We finally get to lose it."

She slowly unzipped me and we finally had our time together.


	2. Kairi: I'm Not a Stalker

He was so …amazing. I felt so at home with him. I feel like I'm with Sora and Riku. I feel really hurt we he stands me up. I know he has a girlfriend, but she does not deserve him. She can be such a bitch. The Namine he knew was nice and shy. The Namine I knew was an evil manipulative bitch. She pretended to be my best friend just to spread around my secrets. She hated my I guts and I want to kill her. Roxas is the only guy I've met that reminds me of Sora. He is so sweet and good looking and scrumptious. Maybe she told him my weird secrets and that's why he declines me.

"Kairi! Hey wait up." Great here comes Selphie, another bitch.

I turned around annoyed "What do you want Selphie?"

"I just wanted to know why you think you can get Roxas when he has Namine."

"I'm going to tell-"

"Tell him what? About what? Your secrets that were spread around by Namine?" she snickered a little."He won't care. He is to in love with her."

I felt hurt, so I walked closer to her and punched her right in the face. She looked at me terrified and ran away with her bloody nose. A laughed a little.

**The next day.**

Everybody came up to me and told me how awesome it was that I punched Selphie in the face. Even Roxas came up to me. I felt a little nervous to talk to him.

"Hey I heard what you did to Selphie. Congratulations." He said with his perfect grin. *sigh*

"Thanks. Do you have time for me to talk to you later? It's something really important."

"This isn't an attempt at getting me on a date is it?" he looked a little serious, but there was hint of smile on his face.

"No. I just want to talk to you."

"Ok, we can talk after school is over."

"Okay" I probably looked over happy, but I didn't care. He actually wanted to talk to me! I feel so giddy!

Then I ran into Selphie. "Hey Selphie. How are you?" I said trying to hide my grin.

"Shut up! I don't need any of your crap." Her left eye was black and her nose looked a little swollen.

I had to say I'm sorry to her even though I enjoyed every part of it. "Look, Selphie" It was so hard "I'm sorry."

She nodded and walked away. What a bitch. She couldn't even accept my apology? What the crap! Then Namine came up to me and started yelling at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How could you do that to Selphie?" This irritated me.

"How could you reveal my secrets?"

"You don't need that take it out on Selphie!"

"Fine, I won't" I reared my hand back and punched her right in the nose. I also gave her a bloody nose. She looked at me the same way Selphie did and ran off. I have accomplished so much this week. I punched two douchers and got Roxas to congratulate me. Life is pretty swell right now. The day got better when Sora decided to talk to me after fifth hour. We walked to lunch together and talked all the way there.

"So how was your fifth hour class?" He asked me with his wide, shining grin.

"Pretty good. DCT was pretty boring today. How was yours?" This is the first time he has had an actual conversation with me since Roxas moved here. In eighth grade we used to talk all the time. Then it just changed when I confessed my feelings.

"Gym was pretty easy today. We were lifting weights." Then he flexed his muscle. "Go on. Feel it." I smiled a little trying not to seem too eager.

"Wow, they feel…sweaty." They felt toned though. I didn't want to say that though. I wanted to make him laugh. It worked to, he giggled a little.

"Well, you can feel them later when there not so sweaty." I could feel my mouth smile really wide. I tried to tone it down, but I couldn't. I felt like such a dork. "I just want you to see how toned they are." He said in a different tone before.

We were in the lunch line now. I changed the subject. "What are you getting for lunch? A hot dog or tacos?"

"Umm. I think I'm going to get a hot dog. What about you?"

"I'm going to get a hot dog too. I hope there cooked this time." I think I'm starting to love him all over again. Well, I didn't really fall out of love with him. I just kind of gave up on him. Now I think he actually likes me a little. I won't get my hopes up. We got our lunch and I sat at the table Sora sits at. Riku, Axel, Zexion, Xion, and Larxene were sitting there also. Zexion are going out with Xion and Axel and Larxene are going out. Riku just kind of sat there and looked at me. What was he thinking?


	3. Riku: Love Forming

Was she really talking to Sora? Sora was actually talking back. What was happening? What has gotten into Sora? I need to talk to him after lunch. "So, what's up Kairi?"

"Oh, nothing much you?" She seamed surprised that I talked to her.

"Nothing much either. Are you still stalking Roxas?" Her smile faded.

"Riku!" Axel elbowed me right in the side.

"What?!" I didn't think I said anything wrong. I was just asking a question.

"No, I do not stalk Roxas" She was trying to keep her voice down so she would yell at me. "Are you still dating Selphie?"

"No I am not. She was too whiny for me." She laughed a little. "I saw what you did to her. Why did you do that to her?"

"She brought up something personal. I was so mad and my first reaction was to punch something and that something happened to be her." That was hilarious, but I can't help but to wonder what was so personal.

"What did she bring up?" She looked sad for a second then snapped out of it and answered.

"Something about my past." I wanted to know more.

"What about your-"I was silenced by Zexion.

"No more questions, Riku." I was getting a little carried away with the questions. I was glad he stopped me.

Kairi has changed since she punched Selphie. She isn't stalkerish at all. Sora looks like he likes her now. I think I'm starting to too. I feel all these emotions for her. Why? Is it because likes her? Was it because she looks hot today? Maybe it was because she has changed and has matured so much this year. My thoughts were interrupted by her.

"Ewe. Sora you have white crap all over your face." We all laughed. Maybe it was because she was funny? Then the bell rang and we all left. I walked with her all the way to our sixth hour class. I just noticed that we have this hour together, which was Co-ed P.E. We played dodge ball today.

"Are you excited to play dodge ball?"

"Yeah. I hope we are on the same team so I don't have to pound you."

"Yeah right. Like you could beat me." She said with a smirk.

"Is that a bet I hear" Axel came out of nowhere.

"I think it is." His girlfriend, Larxene said. They both giggled. We looked at each other and laughed too.

"Do you want to make this official?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." She said. The way she said it made me think asked her to marry me. Which I kind of liked. We shook hands.

"Let the games begin." Axel said.

I was on a team with Axel, Zexion, Luxord, Saix, Lexaeus, and Xibar. She was with Xion, Larxene, Vexen, Demyx, Xaldin, and Marluxia. We had a small class.

There were four balls in the middle we had to race for. Her team got two and my team got two in the beginning. I got Xion out and she got Zexion out. Then Larxene got Saix and Xibar out. Lexaeus got Vexen, Demyx, and Marluxia. Kairi hit Luxord and I hit Xaldin. We both shot at each and we both ducked and got our remaining teammates out. It was just us two now. We took a couple shots at each other. I took one last shot at her and she caught it. I was out. I had lost to a bet and to a girl. I was okay with it because it was Kairi who did it. I was starting to like her even more. This is such a strange feeling.

* * *

Author's note: Two updates on one story in one day! No Way! Next will be Sora.


	4. Sora: My Love Growing

Today Kairi is sick at home. I miss her and I think like Kairi now. When I talk to her I feel so nice. She's has been my friend forever. The problem is that she likes Roxas and I think Riku is starting to like her too. I don't want to fight with my friends over Kairi. What am I even talking about? I have a girlfriend! What will Selphie think of this? I can't do this to her. I just started to go out with her. I started going put with her right after Riku broke up with her. Why did I do that to Riku? Kairi and Selphie used to be best friends. Why did I do that to Kairi? What is wrong with me? I think Namine used to be friends with Kairi, too. I wonder why Selphie and Namine stopped being friends with Kairi.

"Sora!" I hope Riku hasn't been shouting at me for long.

"Huh?" He looked kind of mad. I guess everybody's supposed to participate in conversation at lunchtime.

"Hey I've been trying to get your attention forever." Crap. "Do you know that Kairi punched Selphie?"

"What?! " All the nice thoughts of her were estranged to me. Yet I felt some comfort of her punching my girlfriend. "Why?"

"I don't know why. She just did. Are you mad?" Surprisingly I was not.

"No. I'm not really that mad." He looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like her." That's when everybody at our table stopped talking.

"Aren't you going out with her?"

"Yes, but I'm going to break up with her." No one said anything. Namine, who was sitting at our table got up and left. Axel, Xion, Zexion, Larxene, Roxas and Riku looked at me, still astonished. "Why are you guys staring at me?" Still no answer. Then Namine came up with Selphie. Tears were in Selphie's eyes.

"I don't need you! I just wanted to make Riku jealous anyways." Selphie basically screamed at me. Now everyone eating lunch was looking at us. I felt no regret or pain at all. She punched me in the arm and stomped out of the lunchroom. I laughed a little.

"What the crap Sora!" Riku yelled.

"What?" I asked causally still proud of myself.

"I can't believe you did that. " He gave me a high five. "Are you interested in any other girls? Is that why you broke up with her?" I don't know if I can tell Riku about Kairi.

"There is another girl"

"So who is it man."

"I don't feel like talking about it." He looked around the table. Everyone was now eating there lunch and talking to there partners. He looked at me.

"Oh, okay we will talk about this at my house." I'm not sure if I was going to tell him or not.

**Seventh hour **

I usually have this hour with Kairi, but she's not here. I will have to talk to Xion, Axel, and Roxas.

"Hey, Sora what's wrong with you today? You are acting really strange." Roxas seemed pretty concerned. I've only know him for a couple of months, but he is one of my best friends.

"Nothings up. I think I might have what Kairi caught."

"You and Kairi have been talking a lot. You guys usually don't talk that much." I just shrugged. I didn't want to tell him that I like his stalker. He sensed I didn't want to talk about so he changed the subject. "Did you know Kairi punched Namine, too?"

"Wow, Kairi has gone wild." She punched Namine, too. I'm getting more and more attracted to her by the moment.

"I can't believe she did that. I hear they have a bad history together though, so she might have deserved the punch." Did Roxas actually say that?

"Namine spread some rumors about Kairi before you came here. Maybe she talked to Namine and those rumors came up and she punched her."

"I think I'm going to talk to Namine about that."

"Go right ahead." I just hope she doesn't tell him about our affair.


	5. Roxas: Lady Problems

What was wrong with my friends? Sora broke up with Selphie in front everyone and Riku is falling for Kairi. I think Sora is too. What is so special about her? She is pretty, but she is crazy.

"Roxas" Here comes crazy right now. "Wait! I need to talk to you."

"What?"I knew she could hear the irritation in my voice, but she continued.

"I'm not stalking you or anybody else okay! Stop being a dick and telling everyone I am."

"I'm sorry I am telling everyone the truth."

She looked at me with pained eyes. It looked as if she was going to cry. Maybe I should apologize. "Go jack off a donkey you selfish, idiotic dick!" Holy shizzle!

"Wait, Kairi I'm so-"

"I don't want to hear it. Go with your bitch of a girlfriend."

That made me furious. "Don't bring Namine into this!"

"Do you think she is really innocent for anything? Well she's not. She deserves anything bad someone calls her."

I didn't know what to say. What did Namine do to Kairi? "Kairi, What did she do to you?"

"Nothing that you would believe." Before I could say anything else she walked away. She probably doesn't like me anymore. Yes!! I feel bad though. I might have to talk to Namine about this.

**Next Day**

"Hey Sora. What's up?" He looked at me and turned away. "Sora!" He still didn't look at me. Fine I will go talk to Riku.

"Hey Riku do you know what's up with Sora?" He did the same. "God damnit!!! Talk to me!" Still no response. I tried to talk to Axel, Larxene, Xion, and Zexion. What is going on?! I went to talk o Namine. She wouldn't ignore me. Would she?

"Namine." She looked at me and smiled. Finally someone acknowledged me. "Do you know what is going on with everyone over there?" I pointed to Sora and company.

"I think they are mad at you for yelling at Kairi. I for one couldn't care less." That reminded me.

"Hey Namine."

"Huh?"

"What did you do to Kairi that made her hate you so much?" She looked at me confused.

"Why would I do anything to hurt her? She is just crazy. I didn't do anything to her," I looked at her with a stern look. "I swear." I believed her.

"I don't understand why they all care about Kairi now, but when she wasn't talking to anyone she was a reject from them. I think we are all to mean to her." Namine looked a little frustrated with what I said. "What?"

"It sounds like your starting to feel sorry for her. You will only waste your energy if you do that. She is nothing to us." When did Namine get like this?

"How could you say that Namine? She has had her broken many times. She was one of the first friends I had here."

"Stop thinking about her! You're with me not her! She is a little whore that doesn't deserve anyone." I was astonished. I just walked away and headed for my first hour class. I just don't know what to think or say of that. Why was she a little whore? I need to find out more about Kairi's past before I could get any truth from anyone. Thank Gosh Sora was in my first hour class. I went over to him to try to talk with him.

"Sora, I'm sorry for yelling at Kairi. I didn't mean any of it. I was mad yesterday and took everything out on her." I wasn't really mad though.

"Do you mean your apology to Kairi?"

"Yes. I mean it." He nodded. "Do you know why Kairi and Namine stopped being friends?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. You're going to have to talk to Kairi or Namine."

"I already tried to talk to Namine and Kairi won't talk to me after yesterday."

"I will talk to her for you. If you really want me too." He wants something from.

"What do you want?"

"Promise not to hurt Kairi anymore."

That's it? I got off easy. "I promise."

"Okay, I will go talk to Kairi. I will get back to you on the results by lunch."

"Alright, thank you Sora."


	6. Kairi: Tears

I shouldn't have called Namine a bitch in front of Roxas. It was my fault he started yelling. I just wanted him to stop calling me a stalker. I love him. I also love Sora and Riku. What is wrong with me? Namine is right. I am a whore. Wait! I can't think like this. Namine is a retard and she is never right. I need to show Roxas how she really is. How can I do this? I couldn't think up a plan because I was interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Kairi." My thoughts were interrupted by Sora. "I want to talk to you." He was still knocking on my door. I opened it.

"Hey Sora. What's up?"

"I need to ask you some questions." More questions. Oh fun.

"What kind of questions?"

"About Namine." Nope I couldn't. Wait maybe this will help me with my Roxas situation.

"Go ahead and ask." He smiled and started asking.

"What did she do to you?" Here it goes.

"She spread some rumors about me that were not true."

"You mean the rumors that were said couple months ago?"

"Yes, those."

"Is there anything else?"

"Nope" Well there was that one time at her house with Selphie.

"Are you sure?" I could feel tears coming up thinking about what she did to me. I couldn't look at Sora. "Come on you can tell me." He lifted my chin so we could see eye to eye. Then the tears came pouring out. He automatically hugged me. "You can tell me when you're ready." I was ready now. I just needed my tears to dry up. I need to tell someone.

"Selphie and-"That was all I could get out at the moment. I tied again. "Selphie and Namine invited me to a sleep over at Namine's. I accepted because they were my friends then. We stayed up for a long time. Namine told me and Selphie she didn't have friends over that much. 'It's not because my parents won't let me. That's not the problem. It's because my dad was arrested for child molestation.' I felt scared then. I thought why did she invite us for a sleep over if her Dad could molest us? Selphie looked content when she said that." I was still fighting back sobs. "I didn't want to close my eyes at all that night. I was so tired, so I feel asleep." The next part was the hardest. "I woke up to Selphie and Namine giggling and Namine's dad on top of me with nothing but underwear on. I started screaming. Namine put a piece of duct tape on my mouth. I squirmed a bit, but I gave in when I knew that I had no chance. He stopped once it was daytime. Namine told me to not tell anyone of this night because if I did she would have her dad come murder me in the night." I started sobbing again. I couldn't stop.

"Kairi" That was all he could say. The only sound in the house was my sobs for quite some time. It stopped when I heard a knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" I said trying to wipe away my tears.

"It's Roxas. I want to say I'm sorry."

"Come in." He walked in and saw Sora and my tears.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? I'm sorry for yelling and calling you a stalker. You just got so weird and you told me you loved me a lot."

"My tears are not because of you. They are because of-"Oh Gosh here they come again. My tears started flowing down my face again. Those memories were in there and would not go away. The picture of her dad would not go away.

"I'm sorry for Namine has ever done to you. She will pay for sometime." I looked up at him. He was smiling at me for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"It was her father." That is all I could say to him and all I would say to him about this subject. I have relived it once and will not relive it again. I saw Sora whisper something to Roxas. There was another knock on the door. Why did I haft to have so many people at my house today?

"Hey Kairi can I come in?" I could hear Riku's voice.

"Yes, come in, join the party." He walked to see Sora, Roxas, and my tears.

"What's wrong? What did you do?" He pointed to Roxas.

"He didn't do anything. I was reliving my past with Sora. It was a bad part of my past." I explained to him.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked.

"Yes! I'm just dandy okay. The past is the past and can no longer be changed." Then my brother Leon walked in.

"Whoa. What is going on in here?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I screamed at him. I don't know why I felt so emotional. I sank to my knees and yet again started to cry.

"You guys should leave and give my sister some time." My brother said to them. I could hear them all whispering to each other. I didn't care what they said. I was too involved with my tears. I felt my Leon lead me up the stairs to my room. "Get some sleep sis. I will turn the T.V. to MTV for you. _My Life as Liz_ is going to be on soon and I don't want you to miss it." I heard the door close. I began to watch _My Life as Liz_.


	7. Riku: Our Sorrow

Do we all feel for her now? Sora, Roxas, and myself. I can't believe this.

"She is crying because Namine's father raped her." Sora explained to us on way out of her house.

"Oh my. I cant believe this. What did Namine do while she was being raped?" I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"She was laughing the whole time." Roxas looked down and shook his head.

"I don't know what I ever saw in Namine. She is so mean to Kairi and.....every girl in school actually."

I decided talk. "Namine has always been evil. We just never noticed it."

"I miss when things weren't so complicated. I wish we could just go back to the 8th grade. High School is so brutal." Sora stated. I miss hanging out with Sora.

"Hey do you guys want to come over to my house" I asked.

"Sure" They both said. They still sounded depressed about Kairi.

We arrived at my house and sat in my room.

"I think we should call Kairi's house and check on her." I said. I grabbed the phone and put it on speaker. Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello" It sounded like Leon.

"Hey, is Kairi okay?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah shes better know. She just reading a book. I will keep you updated on her okay. My mom is calling so I have to get off."

"Okay. Thank you." Sora said.

**Click**

"Do you guys want to stay tonight?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, but I have to call my mom." Roxas said.

"Sure" Sora said. He was still very quite.

Roxas called his mom. Sora and I sat in silence while he called his mother. We heard his mom's voice and his face turned beat red.

"I will never go back to her place. She is the worst person in the world!" He basically screamed. "No, we didn't get in a fight. I just figured things out about her that she did and is still doing! Thanks, bye" Sora and I both were looking at him.

"What?"

"Can you stay?" I asked

"Yeah... What are we going to do?"

"Do you want to go to the mall?"

"Yeah, what are going to do there?"

"I don't know something" Sora has been silent this whole time.

"Let's talk to Namine." Sora said.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because, she needs to know that we know."

Roxas and I looked at each other. "Let's go!"

* * *

Author's Note: These poor guys:(


	8. Sora: Toxic Valentine

Namine needs to pay. I don't know if I should see her. I may kill her for what she did to Kairi. Again, I feel so strongly about Kairi now, and I know for a fact that everybody else feels the same way.

Riku was driving us in his explorer. "Guys, I think we need to talk about something real quick." he said. I knew that it was about Kairi.

"Is it about Kairi?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I know all of us are starting to like her and we need to settle this dispute before it even begins." Roxas and I were a little stunned that he just came out and said it. All of us liking her would lead to a big fight that might kill our friendship.

"I agree Riku. What should we do if she wants to date one of us?" I chimed in with intriging question that has been crossing my mind.

"I say that we just let whomever she chooses, be happy with her. We are all free for her now, since I'm going to break up with Namine. I'm not sure that I even like Kairi that much though. It is more of a sisterly love in ways." I was a little happy that Roxas jumped out of the square of love, but I didn't want to lose my best friend since kindergarden for her, or did I?

"Sora, I think she likes you the most. You were her first love. I know that, because she looks at you with different eyes than the rest of us. I know that she is **in love** with you." We sat in silence for a moment. I didn't know what to say.

"Riku, you are my best friend and I don't want this to ruin it." I finally said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks man." We gave each other a quick look. "So Roxas, are you really going to break up with Namine?" He nodded.

"I won't be able to look at her the same way. I thought she was the one though. I gave myself to her." I really hope he doesn't mean sex. Riku gave him the same look I was giving him. "I did have sex with her. She was my first and I regret it." Riku and I gasped. We couldn't continue with the conversation, because we had arrived at Namine's house.

"I think I'm going to kill Namine's father." Riku said. He violently stopped the car. "Let's talk to this bastard."

"Riku, calm down. We are only going to talk to Namine." Roxas held him in the car seat for a few seconds so he wouldn't rush out and beat the crap out of the first thing he saw. That is probably what I would have done a few hours ago, when I first heard about Kairi's past. We walked up to the door and knocked, quite hard. "Nam, I need to talk to you." Roxas was practically screaming. She answered the door to see our angry faces.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" She asked with a nervous smile. She should be nervous.

"You lied to me Nam. Kairi told us what happened between you and Selphie and her. I can hardly believe it." She looked at us shocked.

"What did I do to her exactly?"

"I think you know what you did to her! You evil bitch! She was your friend and you let it happen!" I couldn't hold my anger in any longer.

"I didn't do anything! It was my da-" She covered her mouth. "Nothing happened." She grew silent.

"We know what your dad did to her and what you didn't do. You didn't stop him." Roxas stated.

"Well, I'm guessing we are over then. So I'm going to ask you to get off my property nicely once, but if you don't go away within 30 seconds I will get my gun." I could see the tears well up in her eyes. I felt only a little sympathy for her. Probably as much sympathy that she had for Kairi.

"Bye, Nam. I wish I really knew you sooner." Roxas last statement was harsh and left her angry and upset. She slammed the door shut and I could hear her screaming sobs. "We should go s=check on Kairi."

"I really want to, but it's getting late and my parents will want us in for the night." We all got in Riku's car, and we drove to his house in the sunset.

I texted my mom to ask her if I could stay with Riku tonight, telling her I really didn't want to (even though I did a little, but I would rather be with Kairi) stay, so she told me 'no'. Riku took me home before he drove Roxas and himself to his home. As soon as I got home I got on my bike and rode to Kairi's. I knocked and she answered with a smile.

"I was hoping that it was you." I was good to see her.

* * *

**Author Note: **Wow, how long has it been? Oh dear, it felt good to write this:) I missed y'all!


End file.
